Grounding assemblies including various forms of clamps, ferrules and interconnecting cables are often used as protective equipment for personnel working around electric power lines. C-type clamps are a known form of grounding clamp used for this purpose. One commercially available C-type clamp is available as a Salisbury 21074 2″ grounding clamp.
Known C-type clamps often have provisions for the installation of metal ball studs. For example, a Salisbury No. 21192 externally threaded ball stud can be passed through a hole in a C-type clamp and threaded onto a Salisbury 24082 internally threaded ball stud.
Know attachments of ball studs to clamps often use a round hole, which might be treaded, in the clamp. Alternately, the ball studs can be permanently attached by welding to the respective clamp.